


Angel of Death

by Applepie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou's white hair resembled Heavenly angel wings. Yet he himself was nothing more than an Angel of Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Death

When Ryou was a child, his mother would pull him onto her lap and lovingly comb his hair. She would tell him his hair was fluffy as cotton, and white like heaven's silky fluttering wings. He was her precious angel.

Ryou had always agreed readily with her. But then, one day, she and his sister died in a horrific car crash - it left Ryou wondering what sort of angel he was, so utterly useless to protect the precious women in his life.

Perhaps his mother had been wrong, claiming him to be an angel of heaven. He was an angel of _death and misery,_ if his inability to save them was anything to go by _._  And then he met the malevolent Bakura, the soul he'd reincarnated from, and his theory was substantially strengthened.


End file.
